Typical users receive a large amount of information such as messages, contact information, and calendar appointments from a number of services including email accounts, social network feeds, instant messaging services, short message service (SMS) messages, telephone calls, and the like. With existing systems, reviewing the information efficiently is difficult for the user, especially when the information is presented to the user on a device with a small form factor such as a mobile telephone or netbook. The existing systems present the material with little or no prioritization or regard to preferences of the user.
Some existing systems attempt to organize the information based on coarse categories such as whether the user is driving, at work, or at home. For example, meeting reminders may be suppressed while the user is at home. However, the existing systems fail to select and present context items that are relevant to the user at a particular time and location.